warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Weaseltail~ For Approval Weaseltail is a ginger she-cat with white paws. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 23:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Aww, how cute! ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 22:51, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 23:55, February 28, 2011 (UTC) She looks like Squirrelflight but, with 4 white paws! Ottersplash 03:32, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Shall I ask CBA? ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 14:19, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay then...CBA? ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 21:23, March 20, 2011 (UTC) xD. Nope. Considering it's mine. Egyptian Jewel 20:42, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Ripplepaw (My Version)~ For Approval This is my version of Ripplepaw. He is a dark tortoiseshell tom with orange eyes. You might not notice but, I blurred and smudged. MisttailOne of Goldenflower's Kits Is In The Hands Of The Dark Forest 13:59, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Blur and smudge more; it's way to little. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 23:48, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''What do you think? Ottersplash 23:01, March 1, 2011 (UTC) More. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 00:01, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''Maybe a little too over dosed? Ottersplash 01:42, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hrm...maybe just a bit. ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 14:19, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I thought so. Maybe I should use a smaller brush. Nightfern told me to use brush 9, which I did, but, it looks too...over dosed! I'm terrible at making dark tortoiseshells! Ottersplash 15:57, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Stil working on this? ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 21:23, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Ottersplash 21:36, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Riverkit~ For Approval Riverkit is a blue-gray tabby kit with beautiful blue eyes. She has a white patch around her left eye. Her parents are Silverpelt of RiverClan and Stormstar of ThunderClan. Comments? Riverheart 02:53, March 5, 2011 (UTC) The stripes shouldn't be lighter- they should be darker than the pelt color. The pelt color needs to be more grey. 22:42, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the tip!Riverheart 21:19, March 8, 2011 (UTC) What Night says is right. You should fix that. Other than that, I see nothing wrong with this. ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 14:19, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this? Ottersplash 14:37, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Flashheart/Swiftfire~ For Approval Ok, I'm trying to make all the characters before Dusk At Day comes out, so this is the first in a long line of Clan cats an d Clanless cats. Up first is myself in warrior form: Flashheart/Swiftfire! SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) It's cute, but I find myself worrying because the pelt color is really unnatural. 19:32, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Flashheart's pelt is unnatural because he was just born like that. I like his pelt, but if u want it changed, then I'll do it, but i much prefer him this way. Swiftfire101 We approved the other version of this, did we not? And how to you get the pelt like that? Do you use a graident? ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 14:19, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I think she used the sponge. That's what I used for a cat with that colored pelt. Of course it does matter what you use. I use http://pixlr.com/editor/. Ottersplash 19:19, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I think approve this one since there's already a apprentice version of him like this. Egyptian Jewel 14:39, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, then. CBA? ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 21:23, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Spottedstripe~ For Approval Spottedstripe is a golden tabby she-cat with black stripes and spots on her belly. Comments? Ottersplash 18:39, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Cuteness! ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 01:48, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Ottersplash 01:52, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Can I suggest using a size 3 brush, and re-doing the spots, then bluring them? You don't have to, I just wanna see which one looks better. ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 01:55, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Agreed.Egyptian Jewel 14:39, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I can't. I have a new computer, the old one is where I have Spottedstripe saved. I can't go back to it. Again, really sorry. Ottersplash 17:21, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, here's an idea, get the tabby blank, and then just use the dropper tool to select the colors you used on the pelt. There! Easy as pie! =D ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 21:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded. 'I left the other one for you to compare, Holly. I personally like the first one. Ottersplash 15:40, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Whitefoot ~ For Approval Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry I've been at WWiki alot since I'm a senior warrior of Project:Characters, and now I'm finally a warrior of Project: Charart! =D So this is Whitefoot, one of StormClan's most senior warriors. His mate is Swiftstep, Riverstar's former mentor, and his kits are Shadeclaw, Featherflight, and Mudstrike. Comments? 20:38, March 16, 2011 (UTC)﻿ You are ''so complicated, River. xD. Anyway, I have a problem with it: Where is it?! Egyptian Jewel 20:40, March 16, 2011 (UTC) My bad forgot to put it up. =/ 20:42, March 16, 2011 (UTC) He's gorgeous! BTW, I made a template sig but I was pissed 'cause it only shows up on the Wiki that you made it on. I went back to my old one. The problem is that for some reason, any sig longer than the old, boring one I first had won't fit in the box. It's only me! Egyptian Jewel 20:44, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I know, think it's so annoying that when I'm on WWiki, I have to switch my siggie back and forth from here to there. Oh and thanks! [[User:Riverpelt|'''Riverpelt]]Leader of StormClan 20:47, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Make a page called User:Riverpelt/Sig and just use that on both wikis. That's what I do - I have two different ones. xD And very cute, River! I love him! ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 01:48, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Ravenheart ~ For Approval This is Ravenheart, a ThunderClan warrior. He's from my new series, which I'll put up either later on today or tomorrow. He's the brother of Snowfrost, their medicine cat. I'm working a lot more with highlighting and shading, so, comments are accepted. Skye Meow 19:03, March 21, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Eye color fail, btw. I'll re-upload later. Skye Meow 19:05, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Like it! What's the series called? Ottersplash 20:14, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful Darkness. Title of chapters and such are pending, though. And I fixed the eye problem. Skye Meow 16:06, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Cute! Love the shading. xD. I'm a fail at it. Egyptian Jewel 20:41, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Browncoat~ For Aproval Browncoat is a warrior of Riverclan. She is brown on head and part of the body. Her paws are white with a dot and a squilly line around it. ✩Icefern✩Icey 04:45, March 24, 2011 (UTC)icefern50 The eyes are unatural. the top needs to be whitened annd you need only one eye color. Other than that, great job! SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 15:16, March 24, 2011 (UTC) K!!! ✩Icefern✩Icey 16:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Icefern, ignore the eye color comment. We are allowed to have cats with two different eye colors here. It has happened to cats before. I can even bring up a picture if need be - we had this problem before. I'm sure Night remembers. Other than clearing the extra white, I see nothing wrong with Browncoat - however, I'm not sure that the way the paws are is natural. We'll have to see what Nightfern says on that. Skye Meow 18:41, March 24, 2011 (UTC) The top does need to be whitened. Where the white meets the brown is too blurred, giving it a strange appearance. The nose should be pale pink. Holly is right; the paws look strange, like a circle and a line. Try merging them together evenly or unevenly. Make sure she'll be included in FanClan alliances and stories. Are you part of the P:I? I didn't notice. xD. Otherwise, cute! Egyptian Jewel 20:40, March 24, 2011 (UTC) WHOA! Time out. I just noticed we don't use this blank anymore. Icey, if you want, we can decline it or you can do it on a different blank. Holly? What do you think. *humble deputy that thinks before being bossy. xD* Nightfern 12:42, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Evey one i cant change it right now i cant even re-upload it. i am up at portland dif computer but i will be back on sunday (tomorrow) so Thank You for understanding. ✩Icefern✩Icey 02:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay... doesn't she have a brown head and white body? Erase the blue and green on the top of the eye, and just fill in the nose pink. Right now it looks weird. Smudge and blur. Nightfern 00:29, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Grace~ For Approval The smart-mouthed friend of Shimmer's, Grace will make her debut in chapter 4 of MoonClan's Treasure. She's a light tabby with a white tail-tip and white paws, with amber eyes. I don't know if I added nose pink; I did this a long time ago and forgot to put it up. Comments? Nightfern 12:40, March 26, 2011 (UTC) You forgot the nose pink. Is Grace a kit? I like it! Ottersplash 14:02, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Good job! I like it!! ✩Icefern✩Icey 16:22, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Category:Project:Imagine